


[Pod Fic] When You're Ready

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amputee Derek, Derek Has Feelings, Disabled Character, First Date, First Kiss, Future Fic, Librarian Stiles, M/M, Military Backstory, Military Uniforms, Nervous Derek, Online Dating, Physical Disability, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prosthesis, Slow Dancing, Soldier Derek, Veteran Derek, Weddings, Withholding the truth?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a podfic of Julibean's work, their original summary:"He wasn’t going to do it again. He wasn’t going to let another date look at him in horror. Derek refused to be seen as a freak. He was just going to find a new job, move out of his parent’s house, and die alone.“Just one more date Derek, please!” Laura begged, following him down the stairs and waving her phone at his back.“I said no! You don’t know what it’s like,” Derek muttered, suddenly defeated.“I know babe,” Laura told him, coming up to wrap an arm around her little brother, standing up on her tippy toes until she could lay her head on his shoulder. “But look at this guy. He’s gorgeous.”Derek couldn’t resist a quick glance at the dating app. Damnit. Laura was right, as always. The guy was gorgeous. A mole dotted face with an adorably upturned nose smirked at him from behind a pair of square framed glasses, and he could feel his resolve crumbling."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When You're Ready](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014656) by [Julibean19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibean19/pseuds/Julibean19). 



> Not gonna lie, this is a slightly rough recording because I wanted to do it in one sitting & when I was trying to re-record bits the mic volume really obviously changed. So I just kept things that if I had a better mic I would definitely re-record. But I quite like the way it came out, it's very natural.   
> I tried really hard to tone down my accent in this one. (:
> 
> Details about the recording:  
> 1\. I have received permission to do this podfic from the original author.  
> 2\. I am British, and have an English accent, ergo, so does everyone in this fic.  
> 3\. Intro of 50 seconds of music, and an outro of 57 seconds of music.  
> 4\. The music is The Last Post - which is in the public domain.  
> 5\. Image was just found as a stock image on google.

 

Work Title: When You're Ready  
Author: [Julibean19](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibean19/pseuds/Julibean19)  
Reader: [alternativename  
](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alternativename)Original work: [Read Along Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6014656)  
Length of Entire Recording: [23mins 28sec]  
Length Without Soundtrack: [21mins 41secs]  
Download: [[Stream or Download mp3](http://jmp.sh/efooLqB)] 

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to kudos & comment (:


End file.
